


Calling Keith Out

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accusation Fic, Cookies, F/M, Fix-It, Keith needs to apologize, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron), callout fic, keith is a bad boy, realistic consequences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: Keith is a bad boy and needs to be punished





	Calling Keith Out

"Keith you have been a very bad boy and need to be called out," said an angry Allura. Shiro stood beside her and agreed with her.

"Your actions were very selfish and dumb and you must face the consequences for them."

Keith bowed his head in deep shame because the Team Mom and Team Dad who were together were scolding him. This was the last time he tried to bake cookies without reading the labels on the sugar and salt canisters.

**Author's Note:**

> Bad Keith! No cookie! Or...no more baking them, because you suck at it.


End file.
